


Let Me Teach You the Language of My People…!

by iZombi



Series: Sabaton x Reader [6]
Category: Sabaton (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Reader becomes a teacher, Reader is fluent in ASL, Reader knows ASL!, Reader meets a Deaf fan, after it all you, and are curious about, and help them say, and they’re thanking you so, and you help them, get what they need, hug the fan who, much for having helped them, say to your friends, the boys are like “???”, to a two Swedish boys., was just a nervous mess, what they want to, what you just did, with your hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iZombi/pseuds/iZombi
Summary: You’ve been with Sabaton for over four years at this point and everyone has grown to love you, both your bandmates who are your best of friends and the fans as well! However, one day at a signing session you come across a fan who later sparks an interesting conversation with you and your friends…
Relationships: Chris Rörland (Sabaton) / Hannes Van Dahl (Sabaton), Chris Rörland (Sabaton) / Tommy Johannson (Sabaton), Hannes Van Dahl (Sabaton) / Tommy Johannson (Sabaton), Joakim Brodén (Sabaton) / Chris Rörland (Sabaton), Joakim Brodén (Sabaton) / Hannes Van Dahl (Sabaton), Joakim Brodén (Sabaton) / Pär Sundström (Sabaton), Joakim Brodén (Sabaton) / Reader (You), Joakim Brodén (Sabaton) / Tommy Johannson (Sabaton), Pär Sundström (Sabaton) / Chris Rörland (Sabaton), Pär Sundström (Sabaton) / Hannes Van Dahl (Sabaton), Pär Sundström (Sabaton) / Tommy Johannson (Sabaton)
Series: Sabaton x Reader [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163246
Kudos: 3





	Let Me Teach You the Language of My People…!

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to do something self-indulgent ♪~ ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ since I take ASL and I absolutely love the language! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

You and the others were ridiculously busy, as a constant stream of fans poured into the signing session, it was fun and you greeted each person who came to see you and the others,

“Alright! Here you go!” You spoke to a fan, handing them back their hat, they gladly took it and moved down to the next band member,

The person who greeted you was accompanied by someone else, you smiled at both of them,

“Hello! What do you want me to sign for you?” you asked,

and the person who was next to the girl with the Sabaton t-shirt began signing quickly what you had said to their friend,

As they signed, you noticed how the girl looked very nervous and almost frazzled but she was doing a good job of keeping it under wraps,

The girl nodded to her friend and pulled out a pastel pink book bag for you to sign that was completely filled with the signatures of other famous people, Bon Jovi being one of the ones that you were able to spot in the sea of signatures,

You nodded and smiled at the girl, grabbed the bag, and quickly began signing the bag, you finished it off with a heart,

As you handed the girl back her bag you stopped her for a moment with your hand extended in front of you, you began signing,

‘ARE YOU DEAF?’ You asked the girl,

She nodded, ‘YES! I AM, YOU KNOW ASL?’

You smiled, ‘OF COURSE, TOOK IT IN COLLEGE!’

‘HOW COME?’

‘I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUN TO LEARN IT!’

‘FANTASTIC! ITS GREAT TO SEE SOMEONE SIGNING, NOT A LOT OF HEARING PEOPLE LIKE ASL, OR EVEN BOTHER LEARNING IT’

You nodded your head, ‘I AGREE, PEOPLE SHOULD LEARN ASL, SURE IT MAY BE A BIT HARD, BUT ITS FUN ONCE YOU GET THE HANG OF IT!’

The girl smiled and let out a laugh, ‘YES! VERY TRUE!’

You frowned briefly, ‘HEY, CAN I ASK YOU SOMETHING?’

The girl nodded, ‘YES, WHAT IS IT?’

‘HOW ARE YOU A FAN OF SABATON? AREN’T YOU DEAF? HOW CAN YOU HEAR THE MUSIC?’ You asked, ‘SORRY IF THAT CAME OUT RUDE… I DIDN’T MEAN IT’ you apologized,

The girl shook her head, ‘NO ITS OK! IT’S A VALID QUESTION! I CAN’T HEAR THE MUSIC OR JOAKIM’S SINGING BUT I CAN HEAR THE BEAT OF THE DRUMS AND THE VIBRATIONS FROM THE GUITARS, ITS MORE THAN ENOUGH FOR ME TO LIKE THE SONGS!’

Your eyebrows widened in awe, ‘THAT’S AWESOME!’

‘YES! THANK YOU!’

‘HEY!’

‘YEAH?’

‘DO YOU WANT THE OTHER GUYS TO SIGN YOUR BACKPACK?’ You asked her, to which the girl nodded,

‘OK, I GOT YOU-‘ you stopped signing and turned over to your friends, “Guys, this _very_ sweet girl wants you guys to all sign her book bag, and she’s a deaf fan of ours!” you happily exclaimed and watched form the corner of your eye as her friend signed what you said to your friends to her own pal,

Joakim and everyone else’s eyebrows raised in shock at hearing the news but they nodded and gave you thumbs up,

“That’s awesome, here, give me the backpack-“ Joakim said as you handed him the item, he looked for a space to sign his name and then handed it down to the others,

“That’s cool! So how can you hear the music?” Joakim asked and the girl’s friend translated what he said,

“She says that she can hear the vibrations from the guitars and the beats from the drums…” her friend explained to Joakim,

“That’s cool!” Joakim exclaimed,

“Were glad to have you here! It’s a pleasure to meet you!” Pär said, extending his hand out for a shake,

the girl’s friend quickly translated before the girl nodded and smiled to Pär, eagerly shaking his hand,

You dismissed yourself from the duo and watched them go down the line of your friends, greeting each member they came across,

As soon as you saw that they were done signing, you momentarily left your post, promising the waiting fan to be back as soon, as you got up from your chair and walked over to the girl one last time,

You tapped her on the shoulder to get their attention, she smiles and waves at you,

You begin signing again,

‘IT WAS VERY NICE TO MEET YOU, AND I WANTED TO GIVE YOU A PARTING GIFT’ You spoke,

The girl tilted her head in curiosity, ‘OH? WHAT IS IT?’

‘A HUG!’ You exclaimed, and opened your arms wide,

You heard the girl squeal in delight as she practically threw herself on you, you gave the girl a tight hug and then pulled away,

‘TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF, DEAR! I HOPE TO SEE YOU IN THE NEXT SHOW!’ You told them,

The girl nodded, she was ecstatic at being able to hug her favorite band member that her hands shook with excitement as she signed,

“I- Y- Y-YES! S-SEE YOU LATER- SOON! SOON! I MEAN SOON! YES! BYE!’ She excitedly told you,

You smiled and waved her bye as you’re headed back to continue the signing session with the rest of the fans,

Once back at the Sabaton HQ, you were resting in the living room nursing a mug of orange juice as you had finished your work and now sat watching your favorite show on Netflix that you hadn’t been able to access in the past couple of days,

You heard footsteps approach you, and someone had tapped you on your shoulder,

You turned to see who it was and were greeted by Joakim and Pär,

“Hey!” you exclaimed, they smiled and greeted you back, each man took a seat beside you,

“What’s up?” you asked them,

“Well, Joakim, and I wanted to ask you a question… what was that thing that you were doing back there with your hands and with the fan?” Pär asked,

“Oh, that was ASL, American Sign Language!” You happily exclaimed,

“ASL?” Joakim asked, he seemed a bit confused,

“Yeah, American Sign Language is a natural language that helps to serve as the predominant sign language of Deaf communities… and it’s also a visual language. With signing, the brain processes linguistic information through the eyes. The shape, placement, and movement of the hands, as well as facial expressions and body movements, all play important parts in conveying information…” You explained to your friends,

Joakim nodded, seeming to finally understand what you were talking about, “And, is it hard to learn?” he asked you,

“For a beginner? Yeah… but it’s not super hard as learning to read the Cyrillic alphabet or learning to speak Latin, you can catch on pretty quickly to it…”

Pär seemed to get excited at the mention of that, “Can you teach me ASL?” he asked you,

“You want me to teach _you_?” you asked,

Pär nodded, “Yeah! Come on… please? I’ll finally be able to add another language into my vocabulary!” he pleaded with you,

And you chuckled, “Well… alright! Why not, but uh, ASL isn’t a spoken language you know that?” you questioned him,

He nodded, “Yeah I know, I saw how you two were moving your lips around and moving your faces, it _looked_ like you were talking but without any sound and with just the use of your face and body…”

You smiled, “Well it looks like you at least got the whole concept down, so that’s a good sign…” You turned your attention to Joakim,

“Do you _also_ want to learn ASL?”

He seems to sit there and consider your offer, Pär’s look of eagerness is what made him finally cave in,

“If he’s learning? Sure, why not” he finally tells you

Several hours later and five cups of tea, Joakim and Pär have managed to master the alphabet and to sign their names, it’s a start but it’s a lovely one!

You enjoy watching both boys fingerspell out various words to each other so as to practice their spelling,

It's adorable and absolutely endearing to watch them,

“Do you guys think you’re ready to learn some actual signs? And not just the alphabet?” you asked, making sure that they’re ready,

They both nod eagerly at you, which causes you to chuckle, “Alright, I suppose we should start with the friend and family category as well as a bit of daily life sprinkled in there too…”

Both of them seem incredibly eager to learn more as they lean in slightly in anticipation,

As of now, four weeks have flown by and Pär and Joakim now know a small amount of ASL to have short and simple conversations, but you keep teaching them and push them further as your students,

Out of the two of them, Pär is the quickest to pick up new signs and learn them, he’s very good at signing but has trouble fingerspelling, as when he has to he’ll slow his movements so that his brain can catch-up to what he wants to say,

Joakim on the other hand, is a faster finger speller, you’re incredibly proud of him but you have to keep reminding him to slow down because people won’t be able to understand him, it has to be legible, as for picking up signs, he’s a bit on the slower side and constantly practices so that he can remember them,

Both Pär and Joakim help each other out in whatever the other is lacking in, and honestly? It’s wholesome as hell,

Today you’ve decided to test them again, but this time without their knowledge, as you’ve recently figured out that a crewmember of Sabaton, Their name being Bruce, also knows ASL because they have a deaf family member,

You’ve let them in on what you want to do and they’ve agreed to help you out in your endeavors,

You’re sitting at the dining table with Pär and Joakim who are helping each other sign and fingerspell respectively, you watch them and occasionally correct any errors they make,

Bruce walks over to you three and waves hello to you,

Joakim and Pär are both sitting silently now as they watch you two, half expecting you two to talk,

When he doesn’t speak they get curious and watch attentively,

you wave back to them, and they sign:

‘DO YOU WANT SOME ORANGE JUICE OR ALCOHOL? I BOUGHT JACK DANIELS…’ they tell you,

You think for a moment, ‘ORANGE JUICE PLEASE! THANK YOU!’

Bruce nods and walks off, to fetch what you wanted,

Joakim beams with happiness as he caught what you asked for but didn’t quite grasp the question, “You’re getting orange juice, right?” he asks you and you simply nod to him,

“I know he signed WANT, and ORANGE JUICE and JACK DANIELS… but I didn’t catch the rest…” he confesses

“He asked her if she wanted alcohol since he bought Jack Daniels…” Pär confirms,

Joakim nods, making a mental note of what Pär said and of the signs he just saw, silently copying them,

When Bruce walks back inside with your drink of choice, he sits down in front of you and continues signing, Joakim stops practicing and pays attention with Pär,

‘HOW DID YOU SLEEP?’ Bruce asks you,

You shrug and make a ‘SO-SO’ sign with your hands, ‘I’M A BIT TIRED BUT OTHERWISE OK’ you confess,

‘AH, I SEE…’ Bruce says, before pausing briefly, ‘HOW ARE YOUR TWO NEW STUDENTS DOING? THEY PERFECT ASL YET?’

‘NOT YET, BUT SOON THEY WILL’ You giggle,

‘SOON?’ he asked, making a passing glance at both of them, ‘JOAKIM, HE STILL STRUGGLE WITH SIGNS? YES? NO?’

You nodded, ‘HE STRUGGLE A LITTLE, MOSTLY MEMORY BASED, HE CONFUSES SIGNS FOR OTHER SIGNS…’

Bruce nods, ‘WHAT ABOUT PÄR? HE STILL EXCELLENT FINGERSPELLER?’

You snort at the comment, stifling a half giggle ‘HE’S SLOW AT FINGER SPELLING, BUT OTHERWISE GOOD AT IT, HE’S A BETTER SIGNER THAN JOAKIM…’

Bruce nods, ‘YOU’RE A GOOD TEACHER, THEY WILL LEARN A LOT’

‘I HOPE’

‘HAVE FAITH! THEY WILL’

You sigh and nod, the conversation between you and Bruce has come to an end as you pick up your cup of orange juice to drink, Bruce goes onto their phone,

“Wait… are you two done?” Pär asks, he wants to be sure that he isn’t interrupting, you nod to him,

“What were you able to get…?” Bruce asks

“You asked her how she slept and she said that she’s tired… and then asked about us and how we're doing in ASL-…”

“That’s good! Now Joakim, can you say the rest?” Bruce asked him, wanting to know what he got since he struggles more than Pär,

Joakim nodded, absentmindedly biting his lower lip as he was nervous,

“…After you asked about us, you asked how I was doing with my signs and y/n said that I was struggling, I think, and something about memories? I didn’t really catch that… Uhm, after you asked about Pär and his fingerspelling, y/n said how he’s slow but he’s getting better, and then… something about me? And then something about being a good teacher and having faith…” He explained,

It was very clear to you, that Joakim was able to grasp the basic concept of the conversation but still struggled with memorizing his signs and recognizing some, so you made a mental note of working on that next with both of them,

“Sounds like he got half the conversation…” Bruce commented to you,

“Better than nothing, I suppose… Next, we’ll work on memorization and recognition exercises, alright?” you told them, they nodded,

Bruce stretched in his seat, “Well, it seems like you’ve got your hands full…” he commented,

“Yeah, but I don’t mind,” You said with a shrug,

Bruce got up from their chair but you stopped them, “Wait I think we could use your help, maybe it’ll help both of them…” you spoke,

Joakim and Pär looked at him with their best attempts at pleading faces, Bruce relented and chuckled, sitting back down,

“Alright… let’s get started, shall we?” He said, and you gave a nod, ready to give yet another lecture in ASL…


End file.
